Sneak out
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam and Deans first time, in the back of the Impala. Weecest


"Shhh" Dean said as the two of them slipped out of the motel room.

Letting Sam out first, Dean made sure that John wasn't going to wake up and slipped out after him, closing the door gently. Following the 16 year old over to the Impala, he opened the door just as quietly and let Sam climb in. Slipping in next to him, he barely had a chance to close the door before Sams arms were around the back of his neck. Sealing their lips together, Dean moved a little more over, pulling Sam so he was straddling his lap.

"Calm down baby boy" Dean mumbled against Sams lips, holding the teens grinding hips.

"No, I missed touching you" Sam whined and tried to move his hips again, but Dean held on tight.

"You think I didn't? Dad's been back for a week and the most I got to do was those small kisses when he was in the bathroom"

"Then take pity on me" Sam pouted.

Laughing a little, Dean nipped at his protruding lip before kissing him softly again. "Well I was going to say why don't I give you what you've been pestering me for almost a month about, but if you just want to get off in your pants. Don't let me stop you"

"Really?" Sam gasped, his hips stilling. "You'll finally say yes to having sex with me?"

"I've been doing my best to not say yes, but I'm only human"

Sams smile was almost bright enough to light up the car as he gave Dean another kiss, deeper and more passionate then the others.

"Did you bring stuff then?" He asked as Deans hands moved from his hips to his waist, pushing his shirt up.

"Mmhmm" Dean hummed, kissing down Sams jaw, nipping lightly at the skin.

"How do you want me?" Sam asked, helping Dean by pulling his shirt off as Dean pulled off his own.

"Just like this works for me, let you control how it goes"

Pulling Sam in for another kiss, he pulled the lube and condom out of his pocket and put it on the seat. Wrapping his arms back around Sam, he rubbed his hands up and down his back, his tongue playing with Sams. Both are panting by the time they break apart, Sam reaching down and pushing at the waistband of Deans sleep pants.

"Gotta get yours off first baby boy" He chuckled as Sam huffed in annoyance and slid onto the seat, pulling his pants and boxers off.

Getting rid of his own bottom clothing, Dean pulled Sam back onto his lap, their cock brushing together.

"Gonna open you up Sammy" Dean moaned as Sam held onto his shoulders, kissing his neck.

Popping the top on the lube, Dean coated his fingers with it before closing it again and dropping it on the seat. Reaching around Sam, his fingers found Sams hole, causing the younger to jump and moan lightly against his neck. Circling it a few times he pressed his finger in slowly, Sam trembling lightly on his lap. Nudging Sams head up, he kissed him gently as he worked his finger into him, soon adding a second. This wasn't the first time they had ever done this much, just the first they were going to go all the way. Dean had tried to put his foot down about not doing anything of the sort, but in the end Sams puppy dog eyes won him over. As if that was any surprise. He still had his way about them not going any further until Dean gave the say so, since not only was he breaking the incest law, he didn't want to break the underage one.

So they waited, messing around in every way but the final one.

Dean was all prepared to do exactly what they were doing, but in a bed, when John showed up. He had gotten a few broken ribs and needed to rest, most of the time just lying in bed watching tv with a beer. It wasn't that unusual, but it was making Sam antsy and annoyed since, even though he always slept in the same bed as Dean anymore; He couldn't do anything with their dad right there. So Dean waited until John had drank himself to sleep and whispered the plan of going into the Impala for some fun.

"Dean, come on" Sam whimpered, biting lightly at Deans lip.

"Just wanna make sure you're good and ready baby boy" Dean moaned as Sams muscles squeezed around three of his fingers.

"I am, not come on, want you"

"Ok, ok" Dean laughed lightly.

Pulling his fingers out he grabbed the lube as Sam slid the condom on Deans hard cock, causing another moan to sneak out. Adding lube to the condom, Sam moved up a little as Dean held onto his cock, maneuvering Sam over it.

"Ready baby?" He gasped, rubbing the head against Sams hole.

"Yea" He groaned out as he slid down his cock slowly.

A slow mantra of 'fuck' came from both of them as Sam continued his decent until he was fully seated on Deans lap.

"Dean" Sam moaned against the elders lips, kissing him deeply.

"Yea, Sammy, fuck feel so good" He moaned as well, trying to stop himself from thrusting up into the heat.

After a few minutes, Sam started moving slowly, rocking his hips as his fingers dug small bruises into Deans shoulders. Deans hands were anchored to Sams hips, giving the younger his own set of bruises as Sam started moving faster.

"Fuck Sammy, look at you, taking it like a pro" Dean growled out, lifting his hips into Sam, shifting so his cock was pressed right against Sams prostate.

"Fuck De, your cock, never want to not feel it" Sam panted, his cock rock hard and in need of release. "Touch me please"

Letting go of Sams left hip, wrapping his hand around his cock, moving it fast over the heated skin. Sams moans filled the car as his cock jerked in Deans grasp a few times, before he came with a choked off shout over Deans stomach and chest. Only a few more thrusts into the clenching heat, had Dean coming as well. Pulling slowly off Dean, Sam moved to the seat next to him, half lying down. Pulling the condom off he tied it off and wrapped it in a few napkins before cleaning up with Sams boxers. Moving Sam a little, he laid down next to him, pulling him into a kiss. Holding him close, he ran his hand over Sams back.

"How do you feel?" He asked, smiling at the large smile on Sams face.

"Awesome"

"I'm glad" Dean laughed a little, giving him another small kiss.

They laid in silence for a while, the car slowly starting to cool down and the windows slowly defogging.

"We have to go back in the room don't we?" Sam asked, his finger tracing random patterns on Deans chest.

"Yea, but dad should be gone in the next few days, then we can do this properly"

"I don't know, I kinda like doing it in here, but a bed would be nice"

Dean smiled again, giving him another small kiss before they started getting dressed, Sam only bitching a little about Dean using his boxers to clean up with.


End file.
